1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of dispensing cyanuric acid, and more particularly, a method of dispensing cyanuric acid into swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cyanuric acid is commonly used in swimming pools to stabilize chlorine, which is added to sanitize the swimming pool, against decomposition from ultra-violet ray exposure. When cyanuric acid is maintained at proper levels in a swimming pool, the amounts of both chlorine and cyanuric acid are conserved because less of these products are required to maintain sanitary conditions in the swimming pool. In outdoor swimming pools in particular, sunlight decomposes chlorine rapidly thereby requiring frequent replenishment of the chlorine to maintain sanitary conditions of the swimming pool. Otherwise, more bacteria will be present in the afternoon thereby creating a potential health risk in the swimming pool.
It is well known that 25 to 50 ppm of cyanuric acid complexes the chlorine and stabilizes it against decomposition. Cyanuric acid has a solubility in water of only approximately 2,000 ppm, and it is typically used in a powder or a granular form. The usual method of dispensing cyanuric acid into swimming pools is to “broadcast” the powder or granules over the surface of the pool water. In other words, the cyanuric acid is thrown over the top of the water and will eventually sink to the bottom of the pool. Approximately 6 to 8 hours later, the cyanuric acid will completely dissolve. However, operators are not prone to utilize the cyanuric acid in this manner when it would be most beneficial because broadcasting the cyanuric acid while the pool is in use would be objectionable to the users. Not only could the powder or granules adhere to the users' skin, hair, and/or swimwear and potentially harm the users but it could also feel rough to the users' feet. In addition, the cyanuric acid could stain or erode the plaster on the bottom of the swimming pool and etch the soft metals used in the pool circulation system. In addition, chlorine and cyanuric acid cannot be added to the swimming pool together because a chemical reaction will occur. However, once each is put into a use solution, the cyanuric acid effectively stabilizes the chlorine. Therefore, a feeder method of dispensing the cyanuric acid is desirable to provide a way to add the product during normal operating hours of the swimming pool.